callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:C. Miller
Maybe we should clean up some of the stuff about Miller's face. I am not sure what, but something about it seems sloppy. And I am almost positive that that "picture of Miller" on the bottom is that other dude who gets shot by a sniper. Anyone think the same? I think it could be the guy who gets sniped. Although it can be Miller because he fits the description pretty good. --cod1 22:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) *I don't think so, because Miller was given a helmet (and put it on) during Semper Fi. TAK The Voyager 21:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Miller's First Name It begins with C, as shown in the intro for Semper Fi. Duh. Any ideas on his first name? I think it's Carl or Calvin. Devs put in somewhat very recognizable names when it comes to American and British campaigns. It could be Charles.Hk37 23:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) At the top of the C. Miller page it has A quote from the trailer "I've seen things,That no training can prepare you for."I don't believe this is Miller, But a translation of the Japanese person you can hear in the background. :Would make more sense however, if it was Miller. As the entire first level proves the point of the amount of torture US forces received if captured by the Japanese. 11:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Is Miller on the Cover? I know there has been talk that Paul Jackson was the guy on the cover of Call of Duty 4. so is Miller on the cover of World at War? :There's not much you can see of Miller on the cover. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Miller in Intro Isn't Miller's face seen in the intro video? Shouldn't that be the image on this article? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) His face You can see his face in /devmap pel1 and then /cg_thirdperson 1 when you are in the boat. BUT this face change every time you restart the map into a co-op head. Quote text: On the PC version you can really see miller's face, if you load a mission through the console thus the mission you play can be cheated, just bring up the console and type "cg_thirdperson 1" then get him to climb a ladder, when his in the middle part of the ladder, rotate the camera thus seeing his face. This can also be used to see Dmitri's face.He appears to look like Koopman judging from the intro That also means for the ladder so that part isn't right, shouldn't we remove it? (Ever121 17:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC)) layout of trivia Is there any particular reason as to why on the trivia section, half of it is bullet indented more than another part? If there is no reason, I will be changing the indentation to the top half of the trivia. Thanks, Attack Rhino 09:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Quotes The guote isn't his it's Roebuck. Death From Above 00:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) That was in the trailer, and Roebuck never said that to my knowledge in-game. Cpl. Wilding 00:51, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Miller's quote I don't really think that is Miller, as there is absolutely no proof, people say it was him because he talks about torture, if you're going to say that it might have been Private Cook (He escapes in the start when Sullivan hands you the Nambu) Ok...If you have subtitles on then you can see that Miller is the one talking....